Teddys Nightmare
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Teddy has a dream of when his grandmother died.


Teddy couldn't sleep, he wanted to but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he went back to night he didn't want to remember. Teddy tried listening to happy music to keep the nightmares away but it wouldn't work. He tried soothing music to keep his mind at ease, but that didn't work either. Teddy was getting very tired and his eyes were growing heavy.

Suddenly Teddy was 5 years old again and living at his grandmother`s house. Teddy was reading in the living room when suddenly Teddy heard a crash.

"What are you doing in my house!?" Andromeda yelled.

Teddy raced into the kitchen to see what was going on. The table by the window was on its side and there was a white man on the ground, wearing a shirt a black hoodie with holes in it and ripped blue jean. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore brown work boots. The man quickly stood up and took his wand out of his pocket. The man pointed the wand at Andromeda.

"Tell me where you keep your money and I won't kill you!" The man yelled.

"But-but I have a grandson to take care of," Andromeda told him almost crying. "If I don't take care of him on one will, he's only five he needs me."

"I don't care!" The man yelled. He slapped Andromeda and she fell to the ground.

"Give just give me the god damn money!"

Teddy was so scaried. But he didn't know what to do. Then he ran to the phone in the hallway, he figured if anyone knew what to do it would be his Uncle Harry. Teddy thought Harry was the smartest person he ever met. (He usually had no idea what Hermione was talking about half the time so therefore he thought Harry was smarter) Teddy dialed the number on the phone and waited and waited for Harry to pick up.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Uncle Harry! I need your help! There is a man in the kitchen and he slapped grandma and he keeps yelling! And-and"

"Teddy calm down! I`ll be right over!"

"Hurry! I don't want him to hurt grandma again!"

"I promise I'll help her. But Teddy you have to do something for me. Go up to your room and stay there. Don't move! No matter what you hear down stairs, you have to stay upstairs okay?"

"But why? What's going on? Why is this happening?"

"Please, just trust me and do as I say."

"Okay."

Teddy hung up the phone then ran up to his room quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he now both the man and Andromeda with wands in their hands. Andromeda used a spell to crash the man into the cabinet.

Teddy herd crashing from his room and yelling. He prayed to god that his grandmother would be alright. Then he herd Harry`s voice, Teddy was suddenly filled with hope. More spells were being casted mainly by Harry. He was so happy, he felt for sure his uncle would win. He Teddy decided he wanted to see the fight. He ran downstairs and peaked his head in the doorway to see the fight.

"Adva-!" Andromeda started to yell as she pointing her wand at the man.

"Advada Kadavra!" The man said before her. His wand was pointed at Andromeda. She fell to the ground.

"Grandma!" Teddy yelled with sadness. Teddy took a step into the kitchen.

"Teddy, don't!" Harry yelled.

Harry turned his back and saw the man making his way to the front door.

"Ellse frez!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the man. The man froze literally.

"Advada Kadavra!" Harry yelled. The man fell.

Teddy was crying in front of Andromeda`s dead body. Harry looked at him with sadness.

"Save her." Teddy told Harry. "Bring her back, Uncle Harry."

"I can't." Harry told him. "When someone is hit with that spell their dead and they can't come back."

Teddy cried even more. Harry hugged Teddy.

"It's okay. Everything is gana be fine." Harry told him.

Teddy woke up screaming. Harry and Ginny rushed into Teddy`s bedroom. Harry scooped up his 6 year old god son in his arms.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." He told him.

"It's all over with, it was just a dream." Ginny told Teddy.

"No! She`s gone and she's never coming back!" Teddy yelled. Teddy sobbed onto Harry`s chest.

"She's not gone, Teddy." Ginny told him. "She's just in a different place. She's up in heaven and looking down on you."

"I want her here!" Teddy told them.

"She is still with you, everywhere you go. She lives in your heart and in your smile." Ginny told him.

Teddy smiles. "Really?"

"Of course." Harry replied.

"I love you guys." Teddy told them, hugging them both.


End file.
